Transcript:The Secret Sharer
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. --- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - DAY strokes Morgana's cheek as she lies unconscious where he placed her on her bed. He gets up and walks over to the fire. Just then Morgana stirs, dreaming. We flash into her memory of Old Merlin in her house, stealing the Fomorroh. Flash to her standing over him in the woods with the dagger. MORGANA So, Emrys... Merlin throws her with magic. Flash to Old Merlin standing over her, hand raised to strike with magic. She wakes, wide eyed and terrified, and sits up. Agravaine looks over and sees her awake. AGRAVAINE Morgana! goes to her. AGRAVAINE When I found you, you were unconscious in the woods. What happened to you? Morgana, who did this to you? MORGANA Emrys. AGRAVAINE The old man? He was here? MORGANA He took the Fomorroh, he destroyed it! AGRAVAINE He knew of our plans to kill Arthur? MORGANA He knows all our plans. All our secrets. He knows everything. AGRAVAINE Someone's telling him. thinks for a moment, then closes his eyes in realisation. AGRAVAINE Oh. Gaius! When I first asked him if he knew Emrys, he claimed not to know, but he was lying. I knew he was lying! MORGANA Gaius? AGRAVAINE He's the only one in Camelot who would know the Fomorroh. It has to be him. gets up from the bed, clearly disturbed by her thoughts. AGRAVAINE He must be telling Emrys everything. recovers. MORGANA Good. Then he can lead us straight to him. AGRAVAINE Gaius is loyal and very stubborn. He won't do that willingly. MORGANA Who said he had to be willing? OPENING CREDITS -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY opens Arthur's curtains. MERLIN Up you get. KING ARTHUR What for? MERLIN A bath. KING ARTHUR Where's breakfast? MERLIN Say, "Ah." KING ARTHUR Ah? stuffs a roll in Arthur's mouth. KING ARTHUR (muffled) Merlin! pulls the roll out of his mouth and Merlin hurries to look over some documents on the table. MERLIN Set aside some practice time. KING ARTHUR Ah, wonderful. What for? Quarterstaff? Battle axe? MERLIN For your speech. KING ARTHUR Who to? MERLIN The Guild of Harness Polishers. KING ARTHUR The guild of who? I don't know anything about polishing. MERLIN Fortunately I do. holds up a really long scroll. KING ARTHUR That'll take hours to learn. MERLIN You don't have hours. First, you have to receive Odin's envoy. KING ARTHUR Do I have to give a speech? MERLIN No. You have to listen to one. rolls his eyes. MERLIN Then you need to inspect the guards, perform a freeman's ceremony, oh...and to be a judge. KING ARTHUR Preside over a trial? MERLIN(teasingly) A garland competition. rolls his eyes again and flops his head back on his pillow. KING ARTHUR There'll be any time to myself? curls back into his covers. MERLIN I know, it's almost like having to work. Come on. You don't have time for this. goes over to the bed and grabs Arthur, trying to drag him out of bed. Arthur struggles to stay under the covers. MERLIN No, come on. No, out of bed. makes an odd squeal as Merlin forces him out of bed along with all his covers. MERLIN You're doing very well, Arthur. KING ARTHUR I don't think so. fetches Arthur's shirt. MERLIN Everyone's saying it. KING ARTHUR I'm glad your friends at the tavern approve. MERLIN I'm serious. You're becoming a very good king. pulls Arthur to his feet. KING ARTHUR Thank you. You're still the worst servant I've ever known. hands Arthur his shirt. There's a knock at the door. KING ARTHUR Enter. enters. AGRAVAINE Good morning, my lord. May I have a word? KING ARTHUR Of course. AGRAVAINE Er, the matter I wish to discuss is a delicate one, sire. Perhaps it'd be better if we talked alone. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY rides through the woods. She approaches a city on a peninsula. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY dresses behind his screen. AGRAVAINE We know there is a traitor amongst us. KING ARTHUR I wish I could deny it. AGRAVAINE But we have to consider everyone. Even those dearest to us. No one can be above suspicion. KING ARTHUR Of course. AGRAVAINE So...one of your knights? KING ARTHUR No. AGRAVAINE Are you sure? KING ARTHUR I would vouch for each and every one of them. AGRAVAINE Well, I have suggested Gaius before, but...I can't believe that he'd betray you. KING ARTHUR Nor I. Gaius has always been a loyal servant. Indeed, a friend. To me and my father. AGRAVAINE Well...it was Gaius who told you where to find the sorcerer that killed your father, wasn't it? And we do know that he has dabbled in sorcery. What if his interest in the dark arts has been rekindled? KING ARTHUR I've always believed I can trust Gaius. AGRAVAINE Oh, me too. Perhaps I am being a little hasty. But it wouldn't do any harm to ask him some questions, would it? KING ARTHUR I'm not sure there's any need. AGRAVAINE Oh, I believe there is, sire. We're talking about your safety, and the safety of the realm. Somebody is plotting against you, and it is my duty to investigate every possibility, however unlikely. I--I'm sure that Gaius himself would respect that. -- EXT. CATHA CITY - DAY walks through a market filled with townsfolk wearing turbans. She ignores the sales pitches and enters the temple. -- INT. CATHA TEMPLE- DAY approaches a brawny guard in the corridor. MORGANA I wish to see the Catha. He's expecting me. guard moves aside. Morgana walks around the shrine where the Catha is kneeling and faces him. MORGANA You are Alator of the Catha, warrior and priest. ALATOR You are Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, and last of your kind. stands. ALATOR What do you seek here? MORGANA I need you to abduct someone. From Camelot. ALATOR Camelot is no friend to our kind. From what I hear, the young king follows Uther's ways. MORGANA You are a Catha. Such things would not stop you. ALATOR Why should I risk my life for you? approaches him and holds out her arm with the healing bracelet. MORGANA Because I am willing to give you something in return. It was forged on the Isle of the Blessed by a High Priestess. Its healing powers are without equal in the five kingdoms. takes the bracelet from her wrist. ALATOR There is true power here. This is a precious gift. The person you seek must be important to you. MORGANA Yes. I hope the man will lead me to my mortal enemy. Emrys. ALATOR It is as you wish. I will perform this task for you. curtsies and exits. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY plays with his rings as guards escort Gaius into the room. He lingers in the background while Agravaine greets Gaius. AGRAVAINE Please, sit down. GAIUS Why have I been brought here in this manner? AGRAVAINE As the king's right hand man, one of my jobs is to ensure his safety. holds out a chair for Gaius, who sits. AGRAVAINE That means asking questions, even of his most trusted servants. Then, so be it. No one is to take offence. GAIUS Have I done something wrong, sire? doesn't answer and Agravaine sits down across from Gaius. AGRAVAINE What is your attitude to sorcery, Gaius? looks at Arthur, who waits for his answer. GAIUS It is against the law. AGRAVAINE And do you agree with that? GAIUS I understand the reason for it. AGRAVAINE That's not an answer to the question that I asked. watches. GAIUS The law is needed to prevent the abuses that have been perpetrated by sorcerers. AGRAVAINE Can I ask you to be a little more direct with your answers? Do you agree that magic should be banned? Yes or no? GAIUS Yes. AGRAVAINE Have you ever practiced sorcery? purses his lips. GAIUS A long time ago. AGRAVAINE Recently? GAIUS No. AGRAVAINE Then how did you know the sorcerer that killed Uther? looks at Arthur who is still hanging out in the background. GAIUS I'd heard of him. AGRAVAINE You told Arthur where to find him. looks at Arthur. GAIUS Yes. AGRAVAINE That suggests you did know him. GAIUS I was told of a dwelling where he could be found. AGRAVAINE Who by? GAIUS I cannot say. AGRAVAINE Have you ever met with him? It's a simple enough question, Gaius. Have you met him, yes or no? takes a breath and looks down before answering. GAIUS No. can tell he's lying. AGRAVAINE A-ha. And you would be prepared to swear to that? GAIUS Yes. AGRAVAINE On oath? GAIUS Yes. AGRAVAINE Humph. Thank you, Gaius. It's been most informative. is clearly pleased to have caught Gaius lying. GAIUS Is that it? AGRAVAINE (nods/shrugs) Mm. Oh, for today. stares at the floor in the background. Agravaine glares at Gaius as he leaves. They wait until the doors close and Arthur steps forward. KING ARTHUR Is it really necessary to treat him like that? sits on the throne. AGRAVAINE Your life is at stake, sire. We cannot afford to be fainthearted. stands. AGRAVAINE And you saw with your own eyes he was lying. KING ARTHUR He's definitely hiding something. scoffs. KING ARTHUR But we can't be certain. We have no proof. AGRAVAINE No. You're right, sire. We do not. But I fear that if we keep investigating, we might find some. guards open the doors for Agravaine and he exits, leaving Arthur alone in the council room. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY rides through the woods with his brawny guard. They stop for a view of Camelot. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN - NIGHT guard leads a horse up the street. Alator steps out of the shadows with is guard and follows him. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, AGRAVAINE'S CHAMBER - NIGHT knocks on the open door. AGRAVAINE Come in. enters. AGRAVAINE Ah. Close the door, would you? closes the door and walks into the room. AGRAVAINE Merlin. I realise what a loyal and trusted servant you are, so I have a very special errand for you. smiles and unwraps a dagger. He pulls it out of its sheath and holds it up, walking very close to Merlin. Merlin is uneasy. AGRAVAINE What do you think? MERLIN It's beautiful. AGRAVAINE Present for Arthur. relaxes and smiles now. AGRAVAINE It's been crafted by the sword smiths of Gedref, but unfortunately, the blade has become somewhat dulled during the journey. sheathes the dagger and hands it to Merlin. AGRAVAINE Would you sharpen it for me? MERLIN Of course. smiles and turns back to his chair. AGRAVAINE Oh, and Merlin... turns around on his way to the door. AGRAVAINE Leave it for the king to find in the morning. chuckles. MERLIN It would be my pleasure. leaves. -- INT. ROYAL STABLES - NIGHT guard leads a horse into the stables. Alator and his bodyguard sneak in and wait for the guard to leave. They untie a white horse. ALATOR Ga on wuda! horse runs out of the stables and off through the lower town. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS - NIGHT and his bodyguard hide under the battlements as guards pass by. They make their way to a door in the wall. Agravaine opens the door from the inside. AGRAVAINE (whisper) You're late! ALATOR Let us not waste time, then. tries to go in after Alator, but the bodyguard pushes him back and goes in ahead of him. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT is working late. He hears something. GAIUS Merlin? grabs Gaius from behind with a hand over his mouth. ALATOR Onslæp nu! falls asleep and collapses into the bodyguard's arms. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT bodyguard tosses Gaius onto a horse and they ride off. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT enters with a bag. He plants a book titled "Witchcraft, Sorcery & Magic" in the room, and quickly packs some of Gaius's things. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT places the sharpened dagger next to Arthur's bed while he sleeps. The warning bells sound and Arthur jolts awake. He looks over at Merlin who smiles awkwardly. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT toss Gaius's possessions, breaking many of them, as usual. Agravaine holds the planted book. AGRAVAINE My lord, he was seen riding away from the city. Leon enters. MERLIN That can't be true. SIR LEON Sire. (to Agravaine) You were right. A white stallion has been taken from the royal stables. KING ARTHUR Well, where would he be going? Why leave at this time of night? AGRAVAINE Well, I could hazard a guess, sire, but I think a thorough search of his belongings may well provide us with the truth. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY and the bodyguard ride through the forest with Gaius. The reach a large natural stone bridge and mining caves. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY flips through the books of sorcery that Agravaine planted. KING ARTHUR And this was found in Gaius's chambers? AGRAVAINE I am as disappointed as you, sire. Someone so close, so trusted. And it's not merely the discovery that he was a sorcerer, is it? It's... it's the lies. watches Arthur, angered by Agravaine's lies. AGRAVAINE The lies and years of betrayal. drops the spell book on the table, upset. AGRAVAINE I know it's hard to believe, isn't it, sire? But we both saw him refuse to condemn magic. We both knew he was hiding something. And neither of us want to believe it, but...now, with this...hasty departure in the middle of the night? These are not the actions of an innocent man, sire. There can be no doubt. Gaius is the traitor. leans back in his chair, still struggling Agravaine's words. AGRAVAINE I'll send a search party as soon as possible. KING ARTHUR No. What purpose will that serve? Let him run. AGRAVAINE (bows) As you wish, sire. exits. Merlin glares at him as he leaves, then stares at the floor. As soon as the door closes... MERLIN How can you believe this? looks down for a moment. KING ARTHUR I know how you must feel. We questioned him. He's been consorting with sorcerers. He more or less admitted to it. MERLIN And that makes him a traitor. KING ARTHUR Why run if you have nothing to hide? MERLIN He's given his life to this kingdom. He would never betray you. KING ARTHUR Then explain his actions. finally looks at Arthur. MERLIN All right. They're lies. Gaius would never run off in the night. KING ARTHUR Look, I know it's hard. But no break ins were reported. His possessions are missing. A horse has been stolen. MERLIN He would not leave without saying goodbye to me. looks away again and stares in the opposite direction. Arthur sighs. MERLIN Agravaine has made this story up. KING ARTHUR I shall ignore that last comment. MERLIN Because he's your uncle, you will not see who he really is. KING ARTHUR Merlin! I've had my heart broken enough already today. I don't want to lose another friend. stands up briskly. KING ARTHUR Gaius... holds up the magic book. KING ARTHUR Condemned himself. slaps the book on the table on his way out. KING ARTHUR There's no more to be said. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY enters the cave, the bodyguard carries Gaius over his shoulder. The bodyguard lays Gaius on a slanted slab of rock and Gaius stirs. MORGANA You've had a difficult journey. You must be tired. It's time to wake up. strokes his cheek and Gaius wakes. MORGANA It's time for the fun to begin. finds he can't move. GAIUS Get on with it, Morgana. Whatever you want to do, just do it now. I'm not afraid to die. MORGANA Dying is the easy part. I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. My friend here's going to help me get some information. looks at Alator for the first time. MORGANA Some information you might be a little reluctant to give. I want you to tell me where Emrys is. GAIUS I don't know anyone called Emrys. MORGANA Oh, I think you do. GAIUS Do what you will. I will never tell you anything, Morgana. MORGANA Alator is no ordinary torturer. He's a Catha...priest of the Old Religion. He has at his disposal some skills only known by initiates. But you're a learned man, Gaius. I'm sure you know exactly what he can do. leaves and Agravaine follows her out. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY sits on the floor reading a sheet of parchment. The door opens and he looks at it expectantly. It's Gwen. He turns back, disappointed. MERLIN I thought you were him. walks to him and puts a hand on his shoulder as she sits on the floor beside him. MERLIN Agravaine's behind this. He's done something to Gaius. GWEN Arthur told me what you said. MERLIN He won't listen to me. GWEN I'll do what I can, but...Agravaine's his uncle. He...he trusts him more than anyone. MERLIN Yeah. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY ALATOR Ligfyr onbærne swiþe. eyes glow and a circle of flame rises up around Gaius's stone slab. ALATOR Do not resist the fire. Let it enter your mind. Let the flames search out your thoughts. Feel them burn... seems to be in pain. ALATOR Into the darkest recesses of your mind. Let them shine a torch on your deepest secrets. Bring them to the light. GAIUS Acwence þa bælblyse. eyes glow and the flames die down. ALATOR Fyr wiþere! spell strengthens the flames into a high blaze. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, AGRAVAINE'S CHAMBER - NIGHT searches Agravaine's chamber. He finds a chest under the bed and pulls it out. It's locked. His eyes glow and it unlatches. It's filled with books titled "Studies in Sorcery." Upset, Merlin drops the book back in the box and shoves it back under the bed. He notices a pair of boots nearby with reddish soil all over them. He rubs his thumb across the boot and picks up some of the dirt. He sniffs it and notices its odd smell. The door unlatches and he hides behind the dressing screen. Agravaine has a mirror set up in a position that allows him a view of the room, so Merlin can see where he is. Agravaine starts to undress and walks around the screen. Merlin has slipped around to the other side while Agravaine pulled off his shirt. Agravaine sees Merlin sneaking off in the strategic mirror. Merlin leaves and he steps around the screen, putting his shirt back on. He looks down by the bed and sees his boots with a thumb mark of dirt missing. He grits his teeth. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT is sitting on a bench, waiting for Merlin. Merlin stops as he enters. MERLIN What are you doing in here? SIR GWAINE Got bored of playing soldiers. And I thought I'd come and see how you were. suspicious, Merlin takes a bag off the back of the door and opens it for Gwaine to exit before heading to a work table. MERLIN I'm busy. SIR GWAINE Doing what? MERLIN What do you think? SIR GWAINE Looking for Gaius. MERLIN I know everyone thinks he's a traitor, but he's not. He's been abducted, Gwaine. He may even be dead. turns to look at a book and brings a candle closer to examine the dirt. SIR GWAINE Probably don't need my help, then. exchange a look and Merlin softens. MERLIN Do you know what this is? holds up his dirty thumb. SIR GWAINE Might do. gets up. SIR GWAINE Here. Let me see. walks to the work table. Merlin holds out his hand and Gwaine takes a swipe of the dirt and smells it. SIR GWAINE That's iron ore. Where'd you find this? MERLIN That doesn't matter. Does it help us? sits and wipes his dirty fingers on the table. SIR GWAINE Iron ore's pretty rare in Camelot. In fact, I've only seen it once, on a patrol. MERLIN Where? SIR GWAINE Er...ridge of Kemeray. they've been hewing iron from rocks there for hundreds of years. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT and Gwaine ride out of Camelot. Agravaine sees them from his window. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - NIGHT ALATOR Feel the fire roar deep within you. Feel your thoughts begin to simmer. Let them flee the rushing flames. Let them run like burning oil. Let them escape. Allow them free, Gaius. struggles against the magic. ALATOR Tell me. Who...is...Emrys? -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT gallops through the forest. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT bursts in as Morgana is unloading firewood. AGRAVAINE Merlin's onto us. He's out searching for Gaius even as we speak. He may even know where he's hidden. -- EXT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - NIGHT and Gwaine head into the mining caves. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - NIGHT continues his mental torture. ALATOR Tell me about Emrys. Tell me, Gaius. Where can we find Emrys? struggles not to speak, but can't help himself. GAIUS In Camelot. ALATOR Where in Camelot? GAIUS Emrys is-- Emrys is a name by which he is known to the druids, but to me...I know him by a different name. ALATOR Tell me, Gaius. starts to form Merlin's name. GAIUS No! places his hands on Gaius to strengthen the spell. ALATOR Who is he? GAIUS H-- he is the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived. ALATOR What is his name? GAIUS His name...is... struggles. GAIUS Merlin. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY, CAVE ENTRANCE - NIGHT and Gwaine enter the right mining shaft and Merlin notices the same iron ore on his boots. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - NIGHT that the worst has been spoken, Gaius continues without a fight. GAIUS For the druids' legends are true. Merlin is...Emrys. A man destined for greatness. A man who will one day unite the powers of the old world and the new, and bring the time that the poets speak of. The time...of Albion. closes his eyes. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - NIGHT and Gwaine continue searching. The bodyguard jumps out at them. Gwaine fights him, but eventually Merlin steps in and, with a flash of the eyes, he's down. Alator hears the bodyguard's scream. Merlin helps Gwaine to his feet. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT and Morgana ride for the caves. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - NIGHT and Merlin come to a fork in their search. MERLIN We should split up. SIR GWAINE Yeah. MERLIN Gwaine. If you find him, don't wait for me. nods. -- EXT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY and Morgana arrive. Agravaine dismounts. AGRAVAINE Black horse belongs to Gwaine . He's a hot head. Better be careful of him. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY keeps searching. Agravaine and Morgana enter. MORGANA Go to Gaius. If he remains alive, we're all in danger. AGRAVAINE You can rest assured, he won't breathe another word. MORGANA (nods) I'll deal with Merlin and this hot head. separate. Merlin continues searching and sees firelight ahead. He ducks into hiding as Alator comes around the corner. Alator stops, but doesn't look down to see Merlin. When he leaves, Merlin goes where Alator just came from. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY finds Gaius. He steps into the stone circle and checks Gaius, who's still alive. Agravaine pulls out a dagger and goes for Gaius's throat. SIR GWAINE Agravaine! So it was you! You abducted him. AGRAVAINE What? No! SIR GWAINE What are you doing? places his sword at Agravaine's throat. AGRAVAINE He's unconscious, I'm trying to help. SIR GWAINE With that? AGRAVAINE I want to see if he's still breathing. lifts the dagger from Gaius's throat to his nose. SIR GWAINE And is he? AGRAVAINE Just. You can see the breath still on the blade, look. holds the torch near the dagger and Agravaine parries Gwaine's sword. AGRAVAINE Now do you believe me? puts his sword back at Agravaine's throat. SIR GWAINE Then how did you know he was here? pauses, thinking on his feet. AGRAVAINE Guards at the western gate saw you and Merlin leave. Knowing Merlin's concern for Gaius, I thought it must be some new information at hand. So, I just followed your trail. backs off and nods. SIR GWAINE You agree he was abducted, then? AGRAVAINE Yes, of course he was. Now, we must get him back to Camelot without delay. Come on. SIR GWAINE We have to find Merlin first. AGRAVAINE No! looks back, suspicious. AGRAVAINE I fear if we do not leave now, Gaius will not survive. We've no time to lose. Give me a hand! starts to go anyway. AGRAVAINE Look, the people who took Gaius have already fled. I saw them with my own eyes from the ridge. We must get back to Camelot by night fall. hesitates. AGRAVAINE Come on, Gwaine! Help me! Please! sheathes his sword and goes to help. AGRAVAINE Merlin can find his own way back. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY reaches a dead end. He turns back the way he came only to be thrown backwards by Morgana. MORGANA You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you? pulls out a dagger. MORGANA When will you learn not to meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand? throws the dagger and controls it to stay at Merlin's throat as he scampers backwards on the ground. MORGANA It's difficult, isn't it? When there are so many different and painful ways for me to be finally rid of you. MERLIN I don't care what you do to me. I want to know what you've done to Gaius. MORGANA Well, Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys. If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged, but...if he did not... smirks. MERLIN If you have harmed him... MORGANA Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours? Not whether you're going to die alone here in this godforsaken place. That's gonna happen anyway. But how. Or more precisely, how painfully. enters. MORGANA Alator this is Merlin. is surprised and looks more closely at Merlin. MORGANA He's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known. I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful? looks at Morgana. ALATOR Gaius told me everything. looks at Alator. MORGANA So you know who Emrys is? ALATOR Indeed I do. walks forward and Morgana follows a few steps, desperate for his answer. Alator kneels down and looks Merlin in the eye. Merlin glares at him. ALATOR Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly where he is. eyes are wide with eagerness. MORGANA Then tell me. looks at her. ALATOR Never. stands and aims his staff at her. ALATOR Forþ fleoge! screams as she's thrown backwards against a rock and collapses unconscious. The dagger at Merlin's throat drops. Merlin scrambles to his feet. ALATOR Merlin, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honoured to be of service. MERLIN You have magic! ALATOR (nods) I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlin, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it. kneels to Merlin. Merlin sighs in amazement. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE - DAY and Agravaine ride into the square with Gaius slung across Gwaine's horse. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE - DAY jogs up the stairs ahead of the guards carrying Gaius. He meets Arthur on the landing. KING ARTHUR What happened? SIR GWAINE We found him. He'd been kidnapped. looks sharply at Gwaine for a moment. KING ARTHUR He's in a bad way. follow the guards carrying Gaius, Agravaine behind them. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY and Arthur watch Gwen mopping Gaius's forehead. AGRAVAINE It seems I misjudged Gaius. Merlin was right all along. KING ARTHUR We were lucky he found him. AGRAVAINE Indeed. If it hadn't been for the tenacity of your boy, Gaius would be dead. swallows hard. AGRAVAINE We both owe Gaius and Merlin an apology, my lord. leaves. Agravaine follows him after a last look at Gaius. -- INT. RIDGE OF KEMERAY - DAY wakes in the cave. She picks up her healing bracelet sitting next to her and shakes in fear. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY sits by Gaius's bedside. Gaius wakes. GAIUS I'm ashamed. MERLIN Why? GAIUS Your secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life. MERLIN Gaius, you could've died. GAIUS But if Morgana had found out... MERLIN She didn't. She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties. GAIUS I worry that one day I'll let you down. MERLIN My worry is Arthur. GAIUS We can't tell him about Agravaine. MERLIN He needs to know. GAIUS We don't have any evidence. And you've seen how dear he is to Arthur. knocks and enters. Merlin's not really pleased to see him. KING ARTHUR I think I owe both of you an apology. MERLIN Not to me. To Gaius. KING ARTHUR Yes. and Merlin share a poignant look. KING ARTHUR Merlin, will you give us a moment? gives Gaius an mischievous look. MERLIN Does that mean I get the morning off? smiles. KING ARTHUR Yes. raises his eyebrows. KING ARTHUR Yes, you can have the morning off to...clean my chambers, polish my armour, and launder my clothes. turns to Arthur. MERLIN You certainly know how to apologise. grins with an amused shrug. They share a poignant look and Arthur nods to him as Merlin leaves. Arthur approached Gaius's sickbed. KING ARTHUR Are you all right? GAIUS I'm just glad it's all over. KING ARTHUR I made a mistake. GAIUS I've looked after you since you were a nurseling, Arthur. You should've known I love you far too much ever to betray you. looks touched and ashamed. KING ARTHUR Gaius...who abducted you? swallows hard and considers for a moment how to answer. GAIUS I couldn't say. But I'm certain they were in league with Morgana. KING ARTHUR What did they want? GAIUS Information. About you...Camelot...to help bring down the kingdom. KING ARTHUR (softly) Did they get it? shakes his head. GAIUS Morgana got nothing from me. chuckles for a moment, then sighs in amazement at Gaius's strength. He sits in the chair that Merlin vacated and grasps Gaius's hand. KING ARTHUR I'm grateful. braces his arms on his legs. KING ARTHUR (softly) But there's a matter that still concerns me. When you were asked about the sorcerer who killed my father...you lied. GAIUS I did, sire. KING ARTHUR (softly) You admit it? GAIUS I chose to protect him. I feared you would seek him out and execute him. That would've been a grave mistake. The sorcerer did not kill your father. Uther was dying. He tried everything in his power to save him. sees Arthur having difficulty with what he said. GAIUS Contained within this great kingdom is a rich variety of people with a range of different beliefs. I'm not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn, Arthur. One day you will understand...just how much they've done for you. processes Gaius's words and nods. Source Category:Transcripts